Eye of the Halo
by Lost Hero 28
Summary: The mission to the Land of Waves went differently. Naruto killed Haku when he was asked to. His first kill leads to the awakening of a dojutsu never seen before: the Haromiragan. Reviews are always welcomed!


Eye of the Halo

Chapter 1

Awakening

**This is my first story so please read and tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto sat quietly on the roof of Tazuna's house. He could hear the sounds of celebration in the distance. The people of Wave had suffered for many years under the reign of Gato and lost so much. None of them could have possibly imagined that a genin team just out of the Academy would free an entire country. Now, Naruto and his team are considered heroes. They gave something to the Land of Waves that they would be forever grateful for: Their freedom.

Tonight, everyone was celebrating Wave's liberation by throwing a huge festival. With the food and supplies raided from all of Gato's hideouts and warehouses, there would be plenty of food and alcohol to go around. Sakura, Kakashi, and even Sasuke decided to joining in the festivities. Sasuke's reason only being because his Sharingan had finally activated and giving him some cause for celebration. He most likely would brood as usual and respond with a "Hn" to every question. Sakura couldn't possibly stay away from such an important event and Kakashi-sensei can't pass up an opportunity to enrage every female in the country by reading his precious Icha Icha: Paradise book in front of everyone.

Everybody had a reason to celebrate tonight...everybody but him.

Naruto couldn't get the image of Haku's lifeless, blood-stained body out of his head. He didn't want to kill him, but Haku practically begged Naruto to do it. Haku believed that he was nothing but a tool to be used by Zabuza and obeyed his every command. On the bridge, after Naruto came to his senses and forced back the Kyuubi's chakra, Haku asked Naruto to kill him. Haku felt he had failed Zabuza and became a useless tool. He no longer felt there was a reason to live. Though it took minutes of internal debate, Naruto finally agreed and pulled out a kunai.

Naruto gripped the kunai in his right-hand, gathering up the courage to kill Haku.

"You know, I feel if we met under different circumstances...we could have been friends." Hearing Naruto's words, Haku smiled at him.

"I believe that, too. You truly are a good person, Naruto," Naruto felt tears threaten to spill, but he wouldn't let them. "Please, don't ever change. The world needs more pure souls like you." Slowly, Haku fell to his knees, lowering his head to stare at the ground. "Please, make it quick."

Naruto took a few steps toward Haku, stopping just inches away from his kneeling form. With both hands, he raised the kunai above the back of Haku's head, ready to bring the sharp point down on his skull.

"Thank you,"

Haku's last words barely registered to Naruto as he plunged the kunai straight through his skull, killing him instantly. Blood splattered everywhere, on the ground and on Naruto's orange jumpsuit. With shaking hands, Naruto released his grip on the kunai. Before Haku's body could hit the ground, Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders and gently laid the body on the ground. A small smile was on Haku's face and his eyes were already closed. That last image would forever be burned into Naruto's brain.

"Your welcome...Haku,"

of 

Naruto couldn't get the image out of his mind. From the blood splattered on the ground to the cuts and bruises on Haku's face. Everything...he could remember everything.

"_Why, Haku? Why did you make me kill you? Did you have any idea what pain that would cause me?"_ Suddenly, the images started flashing through Naruto's mind at lightning speed. Not just of Haku's death, but his whole life. The night when he got kicked out of the orphanage, the first time he ate at Ichiraku's, and all those lonely nights he cried himself to sleep. Every memory. Naruto's head felt like it was about to burst and his eyes felt as if they were on fire.

"Ah!" The pain intensified to a new level and Naruto's chakra seemed to react to the pain._ "Is this the Kyuubi? His he trying to take over?"_

Naruto' chakra created deep cuts in the roof's tiles and his jumpsuit was being torn to shreds. The cool night breeze turned into violent winds which surrounded Naruto, as if they were protecting him. The tree, just a few meters away from the house, couldn't handle the pressure of the wind. All of it's branches broke in half and the leaves were ripped apart. The bark on the trunk peeled off completely and became debris in the mini tornado.

Finally, for what seemed like an eternity for Naruto, the pain subsided and the violent winds returned to a gentle breeze. The leaves and broken limbs, remnants of the debris created from the small tornado, fell silently to the ground. Several tiles were completely broken in half and some had cracks running straight through them. Basically, anything that was within a five meter radius of Naruto became sliced and shredded remains of it's former condition.

Naruto grabbed his head, still aching from the pain, and looked around his surroundings. He couldn't believe what he saw. The trees, the grass, even the night sky...every image in perfect clarity. Small details, normally that he wouldn't notice, were easy to identify and see in clear detail. He could see the small ants climbing a blade of grass and they must have been about fifteen meters away! His mind seemed to take in everything, memorizing all the small, insignificant descriptions of the surrounding area. He looked up, staring straight at the full moon, and couldn't help but gawk. The only word to describe it would be...beautiful. The amazing rays of light, shining their way through the night sky and illuminating the earth, were breathtaking to see. He could even make out what appeared to be craters on the moon. Some looked as if they sunk in the moon's crust for miles while others looked...new?

"_I've never seen anything like this. The world...looks so different,"_Naruto stared at his hands, noting with great detail the numerous calluses that littered his palms. On his fingers, Naruto could perfectly make out all of his fingerprints. The amazing thing, which Naruto found hard to believe, he remembered every curve and line of each fingerprint, as if he had the blueprints to the designs branded in his head.

Aside from his new incredible vision and memory, Naruto still felt a stinging sensation in his eyes.

"_Maybe I got some dirt in them,"_ With a new goal in his mind, Naruto silently and gracefully jumped off the roof and landed on the ground, channeling chakra through his feet to avoid any injury. _"I guess that tree-climbing exercise Kakashi-sensei taught us actually helps."_

Quickly, Naruto entered the house and took note of the silence. Everyone was still at the festival and more likely wouldn't return home until later. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the door adjacent to the room he currently stayed in. Tazuna's house had many extra rooms, so each member of Team Seven got to have their own room. Naruto opened the door and walked in, revealing an average size bathroom with walls painted bright blue. He made his way to the sink and turned on the faucet. Cupping his hands, Naruto brought the gathered water to his eyes and gently began to rub them. Grabbing a towel to wipe off his face, Naruto glanced up at the mirror above the sink. What he saw caused him to drop the towel to the floor.

His eyes...they...didn't look like his usual blue-eyes. His iris and sclera were now a light shade of silver, but that wasn't the only change to them. They were like mirrors. In the mirror above the sink, he could see his eyes reflecting his own image. Also, to his utter fascination, there appeared to be a bright, gold ring that encircle his pupil. _"Just like a halo,"_ He thought with awe. To Naruto, his eyes looked...absolutely beautiful.

Looking at the reflection in his eyes, the image seemed to burn itself in his memory. His shredded jumpsuit, the mop of golden blonde-hair on top of his head, even his whisker-marks...they were all forever placed in his memory.

"_What is this? Is this a...Is this a dōjutsu? It couldn't be..." _Confusion was all that filled Naruto's mind. Is it even possible for him to have a dōjutsu? A special bloodline? What did this mean? Was it like the Sharingan? So many questions that he didn't have the answer to. _"Maybe Kakashi-sensei will know the answer. He's been around for a while...I'll ask him in the morning," _Just now realizing how exhausted he was, Naruto exited the bathroom, but not without taking one more glance at his eyes, then entered his temporary bedroom.

Naruto quickly removed his torn jumpsuit. Examining it closer, Naruto came to the conclusion that it was beyond repair and couldn't be worn again. "_And that was the only one I brought,"_ He thought bitterly, but resolved to fix the problem tomorrow. There was just too much on his mind to worry about that now. Plus, he could barely keep his eyes open. Slowly, Naruto laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. With his head resting on a very comfortable pillow and his eyes drooping shut, Naruto only had time for one last thought before sleep took over. _"Halo Mirror Eye,"_

**And that's the end of chapter 1. This will probably be the shortest chapter of the story, so you don't have to worry about very small chapters in this story. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think about this story. Take care and I hope you enjoyed the read! **

**-Lost Hero 28.**


End file.
